


The End of the World As We Know It

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge- Prompt 23- EndPercy and Annabeth ask who Rayna will support in their war against the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	The End of the World As We Know It

Annabeth and I sat around the table in camp. It had been a long time since things had been this tense. I was conflicted by the fact I had started all of this. Perhaps everyone’s lives could still be peaceful, if I hadn’t done what I had.  
Their lives would be better if I succeeded, that was how I had to think.   
Annabeth sat on my right, scribbling furiously on a notepad, going through battle plans.

Rayna walked in. We had arranged to talk to her before our meeting with all the counsellors started.  
“You guys cannot leave well enough alone, can you?”  
“Was it really well enough, Rayna,” Annabeth replied wryly.  
“It was less dangerous than this.”  
“No risk, not reward.”  
“How confident are you in victory?”  
“Very. We shall not lose. You may join us now, or hide away. Choose a side, and leave if you do not wish to fight with us.”  
“I do not think I can make this decision for the whole legion, let alone all of New Rome. Many would stand with you, but there are people who do not wish to enter a war. I suppose I will have to give them that choice.”  
“And you? Which side,” I asked her.  
Rayna and I had never been the closest. I didn’t know if she would put her faith in us, or in the gods who had caused so much chaos for all of us.  
Either way, the world as we knew it was about to end.


End file.
